


This Is Only the Beginning

by BanbiV



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Possibly Unrequited Love, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Tongue Fucking, karl mordo tries to sacrifice himself, slight rope bondage, stephen strange/kaecilius - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanbiV/pseuds/BanbiV
Summary: Based on the prompt: Kaecilius/Strange non-con AU dialogue prompt: "You should be thankful I'm taking such good care of you. Others would not have been so kind." (bad guys win, Kaecilius keeps Stephen) An alternate ending to the Hong Kong scene in Dr. Strange. Kaecilius takes Stephen as his own, intending to make him a slave. Mordo tries to bargain for their freedom. Lots of angst and non-con.





	1. Part 1: The Downfall

They were too late to stop Dormammu. Hong Kong was destroyed, the city blasted into ruin. Debris littered the streets, buildings crumbled all around them, and the Eye of Agamotto was unable undo the horrors before them. Mordo had watched as Kaecilius and the zealots attacked Stephen and Wong. He was fighting his own zealot on the scaffolding, trying everything he could to defeat her. Every chance he got, he looked down to see Kaecilius throwing punch after punch on Stephen. He tried to conjure his golden rope as a weapon, but Kaecilius destroyed it with a blade he pulled from thin air.

They were losing, but Stephen kept fighting. His pride and arrogance wouldn’t let him give up. Mordo almost felt pity for him, but there was a flicker of admiration. It gave him strength to continue fighting. He jumped higher into the air, away from his zealot. A plumb of smoke engulfed the street when a building fell and Mordo saw his chance to escape. In the grey smoke, he was blind. Mordo spun in a circle, unsure of what direction he was facing.

“Strange!” he cried out, desperately hoping the man would reply.

Nothing. Except the deep, gravely laughter that was Kaecilius’.

Mordo turned and felt a fist slam into his face. He hit the ground hard, knocking his head on a piece of rumble. His ears rang loudly as his vision and the smoke cleared. Mordo gasped, seeing Wong’s lifeless body feet away from him, a metal pipe impaled through his chest. Fate couldn’t be stopped then. 

Next to the pile that was Wong’s final resting place was Kaecilius and his two zealots. They were circled around a figure on the ground.

“Ste-stephen!” Mordo gasped, trying to move, but his body was like lead and he fumbled on the ground. He just had enough strength to lift his head. Only to see Kaecilius lift Stephen’s body into the air. His limbs and head hung limply, his chest barely rising and falling with his haggard breath.

“Now, Mister Doctor,” Kaecilius sneered, his hand hovering over the man’s chest, “you are no longer a sorcerer.” He placed his palm flat on Stephen’s chest and pushed down. In his unconscious state, Stephen let out a groan, his chest beginning to glow. As Kaecilius’ hand was raised, wispy trails of gold followed like sand falling in reverse.

“NO!” Mordo cried, forcing himself to get up. He had to stop this! “No, stop!” he pleaded, staggering from side to side as he ran. The last few beads of gold left Stephen’s body and Kaecilius dropped him to the ground. “Take him to the sanctum and lock him up. I’ll deal with this one,” Kaecilius ordered, locking his eyes onto Mordo as he approached.

The zealots nodded and grabbed Stephen by his arms and legs, carrying him off. The cloak twisted back, causing them to drop him. It floated over the ground, carrying Stephen as if it were a hammock. It tried to move away, protecting its master from further harm. Kaecilius created a black sphere in his hand and launched it towards the cloak. A small vortex opened and surges of power started to pull it inward. The tip of the cloak was caught and slowly it began to tear the seams away. Thread was coming undone and the cloak began to panic. It pushed away as hard as it could, trying to escape, but more thread was torn away. Soon the bottom section was gone, the angled panels were starting to rip and Stephen rolled through the opening and onto the ground.

In a split second, the cloak tried to dive to catch him and its collar was caught in the pull. The cloak folded in on itself and was sucked into the sphere. It dropped to the ground by Stephen-the collar slapping desperately against its new prison.

Kaecilius picked up the sphere and tossed it to the female zealot. “Lock that away.”  She nodded, a wicked sneer on her lips. 

On the ground, Mordo had crawled to Stephen. He lifted the man, half cradling half protecting him in his arms. Stephen’s head rested in the hollow of Mordo’s shoulder, a trail of blood trickling down his cheekbone to his jaw. He winced at the movement and opened his eyes. Stephen groaned, trying to move his limbs, but he was too weak. His hands shook like never before.

“W-wha-what?” he breathed, his vision clearing to see his environment. Kaecilius stood over them and Stephen tried to conjure a shield with his hand, but all he did was stretch his arm out, fingers spread and twitching. Nothing happened. “W-what? I-I-”

“Having trouble, Mister Doctor?” Kaecilius grinned. 

Mordo reached out with his other hand, taking Stephen’s mid-air and pulling it back down. “Stop this, Kaecilius!” Mordo yelled, trying to scoot back, but the weight of Stephen’s limp body and his own fear held him in place. “You have no right to do this!”

“I have every right,” Kaecilius growled. He created a golden rope and whipped it, wrapping it around both Mordo’s and Stephen’s feet. “And now you will surrender before the power of Dormammu. Your new master.”

“Never!” Mordo cried, pulling his staff out and cracking it over their bonds. The rope severed and Mordo struck again, hitting Kaecilius in the chest. It launched the man back several feet.

“Get up!” Mordo ordered, lifting Stephen by his arms. The American stumbled and fell to his knees, arms wrapped around Mordo’s chest. “Stephen!”

“What..did he-I can’t…” Stephen gasped, realizing what had happened. “It’s gone.”

“I know,” Mordo gasped, tears burning in his eyes. “We will get your power back, but you have to run!”

Hw stood up, an arm still around Mordo’s chest for support. His own green eyes were shimmering with tears. The energy, the light and pulse of the mystic arts was gone from inside him. He was useless! 

“Stephen!” Mordo shook him, knowing what was going through the other man’s mind. “Trust me, you will get your power back. You cannot despair right now. Fight! Fight and we will succeed.”

Stephen opened his mouth to reply but they were hit with a large energy ball that slammed both of them to the ground. Metal bindings morphed around their wrists, ankles and neck. A main chain binded the collar and wrist cuffs together along their chests.  Stephen rolled onto his side then to his knees. His wrists were pinned to his chest, given how short the chain to his throat was. Kaecilius stood over him, the end of the chain in his hands. He gave it a harsh tug, laughing at how Stephen stumbled forward, all but landing on his face before the other man. Kaecilius pulled the chain up, forcing Stephen to stand or have his air supply cut off. He gagged as he stood, the cuffs on his ankles only allowed him to take a half step forward.

“And here is the reward for my deeds,” Kaecilius grinned, his crooked teeth on display. The purple galaxy shimmered around his eyes as he admired Stephen’s bound form. “But don’t you worry, Mister Doctor, you should be thankful I'm taking such good care of you. Others would not have been so kind." Kaecilius pulled the chain, as if pulled a stubborn dog along. “Time to find your new place in life, as my pet.”

“No!” Stephen groaned, digging his heels into the ground. He thrashed back and forth, doing anything to break free. He twisted to the side, hoping to throw Kaecilius off balance. The man only snickered and tightened his grip on the chain, sending a bolt of electricity through it.  Stephen let out a scream and fell to his knees, his body on fire. His mind was hypersensitive and blanking, unable to process what was happening. 

“Stop! Let him go!” Mordo shouted from behind them. His own chains were pinned to the rumble behind him so he could not move. “Kaecilius, release him! Take me in his place, I beg of you!”

“Mordo, no!” Stephen yelled, stumbling and hitting Kaecilius’ leg with his back. 

“Why would I want _you_ , Karl?” Kaecilius shrugged his shoulders. “There is no gain in having you. Besides…” he used magic to lift Stephen’s body from the ground, his feet floating above the ground by a few inches, “there is so much more  _ fun  _ I could have with...Stephen, did you say, is his name?” Kaecilius leaned in, sniffing the skin behind Stephen’s right ear. Then he pressed his lips, kissing gently, delighting in the way Stephen squirmed. “He’s much more _vocal_ than you are, Karl. You’d make for boring entertainment.”

Mordo hissed at Kaecilius’ action, his stomach turning. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ touch him! You vile-”

“I am now the ruler of Earth,” Kaecilius smirked. “Every life upon this planet will bow to me and the Great Dormammu. For all my deeds, I will have my prize, and there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

“I will stop you,” Mordo swore, jerking the chains, but they held firm. 

“I’d like to see you try,” Kaecilius said, his hand now moving over Stephen’s chest. He ripped the small ropes holding the pendant over his main belt and tossed it aside. “It is such a shame you did not give in to your feelings, Karl. It is sad, how you chose to torture yourself instead of indulging. But now...you have given me that honor, and I humbly thank you.” Kaecilius found the blue fabric around Stephen’s neck and ripped it down, tearing it so easily and exposing his pale skin. The cold air sent shivers through him and Stephen trembled.

“N-no, please,” Mordo whispered. “Spare him...Kaecilius, do not do this.”

Kaecilius only grinned at him, his thumb and forefinger pinching one of Stephen’s pink nipples. He delighted in the way Stephen moaned, sucking his chest in, as if he could escape. His eyes were squeezed shut, afraid to see Mordo’s face or Kaecilius’. His fingers traced across Stephen’s chest, feeling the defined pectoral muscles beneath his flesh before pinching his other nipple. Stephen bit his lip, holding back another cry. This couldn’t be happening! This had to be part of the Dark Dimension playing tricks on their minds!

Stephen turned his face away. “St-stop…” he tried to sound strong, but his voice cracked, letting the fear he was hiding come forward.

Kaecilius leaned down and bit Stephen’s throat, sucking tenderly on a spot. His reached down and fumbled with his belt buckle. The sound of metal clacking in the air was deafening. He pulled the folds of fabric aside, reaching inside to stroke his erection.

“NO!” Mordo roared, realizing what the man was about to do. “Kaecilius! Spare him. For the love of all that’s holy on this Earth, take me instead. I beg you! Let Stephen go!”

“You are too late to save him, Karl,” Kaecilius said, pushing Stephen to the ground and turning him around. “Your words mean nothing to me.”

Kaecilius gripped Stephen’s jaw in one hand, holding his cock in the other, stroking it leisurely. “Now, Stephen...you do not want to upset your master, do you?” He thumbed the head, shivering slightly as a drop of cum oozed out.

Stephen pressed his lips tightly together, breathing through his nose. His eyes were blazing with the fury inside him. He glanced at Kaecilius’ cock for a split second. He had done this before, on a few occasions in college, but never like this. Not...forced and for a manic sorcerer. He gritted his teeth and growled, “Go to hell!”

“Very well,” Kaecilius let go of his jaw to slap Stephen across the face. Giving him no time to react, Kaecilius wrapped his fingers over Stephen’s nose and squeezed. He had no choice when he let out a cry, opening his mouth and Kaecilius wasted no time.

Stephen’s throat was invaded, his tongue flattened in his mouth. He felt the tip press against the back of his throat, hitting his uvula and setting his gag reflex off. Stephen choked, his muscles constricting around Kaecilius. The man standing over him threw his head back and moaned. A hand twisted into the short hair on Stephen’s head, guiding him and forcing him to move and service Kaecilius.

He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, the animalistic growls from Kaecilius and Mordo’s faint screams. Stephen’s eyes were half open in a daze as Kaecilius forced his head back and forth, cutting off his oxygen every few seconds. The metal rubbed against his exposed chest, tickling the skin. His hands hung limp in their bindings on his lap. 

“Go on now, Stephen,” Kaecilius smiled, his voice gravely. His hand moved from the back of Stephen’s head to his cheek. “Service your master or I shall make Mordo’s death more painful than any death Dormammu placed upon you.”

“Ste-stephen, don’t,” Mordo’s voice cut through the fog in his brain. His dark skin was moist with tears. His eyes were bright red as he watched the horror before him. “Let me die. I am not worth your pain and suffering. Not like this.”

Stephen closed his eyes. The words cut so deeply. Mordo was his reason for this entire life. Mordo was his rescuer, his mentor...and so desperately, Stephen wanted him to be so much more. He couldn’t lose the other man. It was only a moment of agony...for now. Stephen sucked in his cheeks and tightened his lips and slowly pulled his head back, kissing the tip of Kaecilius’ cock before taking it all in again.

Mordo watched in despair, his heart feeling like it was being torn apart by ravenous wolves. How could he have let Stephen into this world? He only wanted to help the poor, defenseless man and heal him. It had filled Mordo’s spirit with joy to see Stephen rise so high in the mystic arts, to find a new life here....and maybe someday with him too. But of all the things Mordo feared, it was that Stephen would become a target of their enemies. Now, here they were:defeated, taken prisoner with no Sorcerer Supreme to save them, and Stephen was a slave to this madman.

“Stephen, stop! Stop it now!” Mordo begged, pulling on his chains, pushing his body to its limit.  

Stephen tried to push Mordo’s voice from his mind, focusing on the task at hand. He brought his tongue out, licking up Kaecilius’ shaft and flicking at the small opening. It seemed some of useless knowledge he’d gained while in school came in handy in the bedroom-or in Stephen’s case, the middle of an obliterated street. With his luck, this would be over in less than a minute. He engulfed Kaecilius’ cock once more, taking it as deep as he could. He felt the tip push past the back of his throat and down further, completely cutting his air off. Stephen gagged and coughed, choking on Kaecilius’ cock, tears burning in his eyes.

“Oh, yes!” Kaecilius cried, taking control again and grabbing the back of Stephen’s head. “You were made for this, Mister Doctor. This is where you should be- on your knees, serving those who are worthy of such powers. I will see you spend the rest of your existence as such! The perfect slave for Dormammu!”

He thrusted against Stephen’s face, forcing himself down the man’s throat as he came. Stephen was forced to swallow the hot, bitter cum and coughed when Kaecilius pulled out, letting the rest of his cum splatter on his face and neck. Stephen kept his eyes closed, feeling some of it land on his eyelid. When Kaecilius was finished, he wiped the tip on Stephen’s forehead, leaving a small smear there before tucking himself away. 

“Such a lovely sight,” he sighed, tucking a finger under Stephen’s chin and forcing him to look up. The whiteness of his cum made Stephen’s eyes appear seafoam green, wide with terror and sorrow. “Now...let us take you to your new home.” He grabbed the chain as if it were a leash and began to drag Stephen away. He rolled onto his hands and knees, gagging as he was forced to crawl behind Kaecilius.

“Stephen!” Mordo yelled, his voice hoarse now from crying and yelling. He watched helplessly as they were separated. 

Kaecilius stopped and turned. “Ah yes...you. We can’t possibly leave you here to come after us.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his sling ring. “Where shall I send you, Karl? Back to your home? Back to Kamar-Taj?” Kaecilius stopped, his eyes widening. “Oh yes…” a wicked grin spread over his face. “I know exactly where to send you….”

He stepped away from Stephen and crossed over to Mordo, grabbing the man by his arm and hoisting him up. Mordo tried to throw a punch but Kaecilius dodged it and returned his own punch to Mordo’s gut. Kaecilius held his hands up and opened a portal. “I’m sure you remember Mt. Everest, Karl…”

“NO!” Stephen cried, getting to his feet. He tried to run but the short chain between his ankles tripped him like a wire and he crashed into the ground. “Kaecilius-”

The portal opened and the howling winds and snow of Everest blew in. Kaecilius grabbed Mordo by the throat and shoved him through. Just as Mordo sat up, his face pelted with snow, Kaecilius waved to him. “Goodbye, Karl. I’ll be sure to keep your beloved Stephen quite busy.”

“You bast-” Mordo yelled as the portal sizzled and melted away, stranding him on the mountainside. 

Kaecilius stood for a moment, pride coursing through him. Then he turned and looked down at Stephen.

“Oh Mister Doctor, this is only the beginning.”


	2. Part 2: Mordo's Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordo attempts to escape Everest before the elements claim him. Or will his mind and emotions overcome him?

Part 2.

“Goodbye, Karl. I’ll be sure to keep your beloved Stephen quite busy.”

“You bastard!” Mordo yelled, watching helplessly as the portal fizzed away and his last sight of Stephen was the poor man half naked, chained and helpless at the feet of Kaecilius. 

The frigid cold air bit his skin like hot pin pricks against every pore. Every breath was like swallowing knives. The temperature went straight to his bones, immobilizing Mordo in place. He had two minutes before shock overtook him and 30 minutes until he lost all bodily function and died from hypothermia. He had been in this position once before, but now it wasn’t just his life at stake.

Stephen’s very existence rested in Mordo’s hands. He had to get off the mountain and fast. While his mind knew the feat was impossible, his heart would not let him lose hope. Stephen was relying on him and if Mordo didn’t save him, didn’t get the chance to tell Stephen the truth, all would be lost.

“Get up…” Mordo cursed to himself, his bare arms wrapped tightly around his chest for warmth. His breath puffed like white smoke in front of his lips with every shuddering breath. “Get. UP!” he yelled and got to his feet, brushing the snow from his knees. Time was running out. He needed to move.

_ Stephen… _

His name was a mantra, a battle cry as Mordo climbed down the small slope he was placed on. He reached the edge and saw the drop off. Kaecilius had put him on the north edge of the mountain. To ensure he couldn’t escape.

Mordo pounded his fists against his thighs and screamed, the noise echoing off into the void. A gust of wind nearly blew him off the ground and Mordo fell to his knees. It was hopeless! His body was freezing cold, every breath burned his lungs and the slightest movement felt like his body was consumed by hell-fire.

It was over. He was going to die alone on this mountain side, his frozen corpse left for some wandering daredevil to find. He would fail his life’s mission and fail Stephen and all of Kamar-Taj. The world would fall into ruin, the very universe would come undone and all of humanity would suffer for Mordo’s weakness. And Stephen would endure endless millennia of torture and grief because of him. His body used for sport, his brilliant mind erased and obliterated at the hands of Kaecilius and Dormammu and who knows what other mystic entities they would expose him to. Stephen would suffer until he begged for a death that would not granted….all because Mordo was too weak.

“N-no…” Mordo whispered to himself. “No….”

He couldn’t allow that to happen, couldn’t leave Stephen to this cruel fate; couldn’t allow the chance to confess his true desires to vanish. There was so much to say and time was running out.

Mordo shook the snow that began to pile on his back and shoulders. Standing up and looking into the white void, he tried to recall the map of Everest in his mind. The North ridge...the lack of air was making it hard to focus. He needed to remember….if this was the cliff that led to the exit or the endless chasm. Mordo rubbed his palms against his temples.

Stephen was no doubt being tortured by Kaecilius and his zealots by now. They would be taking their turns with him, mocking him, humiliating him. Mordo could clearly see those beautiful eyes that seemed to change color every moment, like the galaxies that surrounded them. In his astral form, Stephen’s eyes were an iridescent sapphire blue with icy white fragments around his pupils. When he was angry or high on adrenaline they were a strange mix of blue and green with gold in the center. When he was lost in his thoughts, Stephen’s eyes were a subtle emerald green, making the odd brown birthmark stand out, almost to the point where one eye looked brown and the other green. But the worst of all...when Stephen cried, his eyes were a bright seafoam green. They reminded Mordo of a stained glass window, so fragile and yet already broken.

Mordo never knew what Stephen’s eyes did when he was happy...oh god, he had never seen Stephen happy! Only proud and arrogant…

Could he ever make Stephen happy? Would the chance ever come or was it too late? Was Stephen doomed to be lost and broken for the remainder of his existence? Were his eyes to be as pale and as dead as he would feel? 

No...no, that couldn’t happen! Mordo couldn’t allow it.

_ Stephen...I swear when I find you...I will tell you everything.  _

Mordo made a vow to himself upon the mountainside. He would find Stephen, save him from Kaecilius’ wrath, and restore all that was destroyed.

He crawled towards the edge and cupped his hands over the rocks. A gust of wind blew the snow and fog away, giving Mordo a momentary glimpse below him. It was the valley! He was safe! It was a near straight shot to the lower grounds. There was time left for him to survive!

Rising up, Mordo kicked his foot back, calling all the strength he could into his boots. They ignited brightly against the snow, sending auras of crimson red, bright orange and golden yellow into the air. With a deep breath, Mordo charged at the edge and was airborne. He floated downward, the wind roaring in his ears, a newfound strength burning in his veins. As the ground rose up to meet him, Mordo planted his foot, the boots catching his weight and guiding him to the valley floor.

He stumbled, catching his breath and acclimating to the lower altitude. The air felt strangely thicker as Mordo trudged through the valley. The hidden entrance was on the west side of the walls. Hidden beneath the mountains was a tunnel leading to the Tengboche Monastery and from there, Mordo was only 99 miles from Kathmandu. He had hoped the news of Hong Kong had reached their ears and someone was there to help Mordo.

He would need help to stop Kaecilius and the zealots. Their numbers had no doubt multiplied by now...and that only meant more tormentors for Stephen.

No! He couldn’t let such thoughts plague his mind. Kaecilius had said he was claiming Stephen as his own. As dark as the thought was, it gave Mordo a morbid comfort knowing that only Kaecilius would be harming Stephen, and even then...if today had been an example of what his intentions were, then his torture would only escalate.

Mordo pressed his hand against the frozen rock wall, feeling along for the doorway. Every step was a step closer to Stephen...and his revenge.

Oh yes, indeed! Kaecilius would pay for his actions. There were so many ways for Mordo to draw out Kaecilius’ pain and suffering. If he truly believed he could harm another so vilely and with such hubris, then he would have a surprise from Mordo. He would tear Kaecilius limb from limb and put him back together. He would bring up the memories of Kaecilius’ family, the ones he’d failed and force the man to relive that moment over and over! Mordo would string him out for all the world to see, to humiliate and mock. He would let the evil entities of the other dimensions bid for Kaecilius’ soul and---

Mordo bumped against the rock wall, lost in thought. This couldn’t be right..the entrance...it should be here! Mordo turned around, looking desperately, and found nothing. This was the valley! Was the entrance gone?

No...no, no, no it had to be! He pushed the dark thoughts from his mind and ran along the wall, eyes focused on every microscopic detail. Where was the damned door!? Mordo felt a bulging rock and stopped. There were more...endless fragments of stone piled on one another.

The entrance was caved in…

A guttural cry ripped through Mordo’s mouth as he punched and kicked the rocks. There was no curse in any tongue he knew that would equate to his fury and anguish. Mordo slammed his fist as hard as he could into the rock, feeling his middle and ring finger break at the knuckles. He let out a scream, clutching his injured hand and fell to his knees.

Was this only a small part of the trauma Stephen suffered daily? Were his hands constantly in blinding, white hot agony like this? And still, he lived each day with it...no wonder the man was so crabby. Mordo chuckled at that last thought to himself. It was,  _ no pun intended, _ Mordo thought to himself, that strange teeter-totter of arrogance of refusing to ask for help regarding his condition and the sweet, pitiful puppy embarrassment Stephen got with his hands that made him so admiring. It was only around Mordo would he let his guard down and trust Mordo to help with him without judgement of his hands.

Now Mordo truly understood the pain, to an extent, and why Stephen behaved that way. He pressed the bones back into place and tore a strip of fabric from his belt, shivering as a layer of protection was gone, and binded his hand. Just as Stephen had done for that stray dog...proving he did have a caring heart beneath all this exuberant charisma. 

With his hand bound, Mordo tried to clear his thoughts. He was close to the monastery. If he could not go through the mountain...then he would go over it. Looking up at the sheer cliff side, Mordo took a deep breath before backing up. Just as he started to dash towards the rocks, they began to fall. He tried to slow his momentum but crashed into them, sending more rocks down.

The cave was opening up!

“Hello!?” Mordo yelled, grabbing at lodged stones and pulling with all his might.

“Master Mordo?” a voice cried from within. It was one of his former students!

“Yes Tina! Yes, it’s me! Hurry, we are in grave danger! Kaecilius-the Hong Kong sanctum…” Mordo gasped breathlessly.

“All the temples are aware,” Tina called. “We have been searching for you.”

After moments of both pushing rock aside, an opening finally appeared. Tina’s young pale face appeared, her brown eyes wide and frantic. “Stand back,” she ordered, raising her hands.

Mordo did so and watched as she conjured her own weapon to break down the rocks without damaging the mountainside. The entrance was cleared and Mordo ran in, finally escaping the harsh weather.

“Thank you, Tina,” Mordo whispered, rubbing his arms to stimulate blood flow. “What has happened? What do you know?”

She stood a few feet away from him, wrapping her cloak tighter around her tin form. “Hong Kong has been destroyed. We were able to recover Wong’s body but his injuries were too far along. He’s gone.”

“And...Kaecilius? Stephen...is he-” Mordo braced himself for the worst.

Tina bit her lip. Her eyes were shimmering with tears and her throat tightened. “Master Mordo…”

“Tell me!” he said through gritted teeth. “Please…” he whispered, his anger dissipating. “Tina, please…”

She said softly, “The Dark Dimension is fused with Hong Kong. They can pass between Earth and their world whenever they please. Kaecilius has put a powerful barrier over the sanctum. Any attempts to break it are fatal. We only have you, Master Hamir, and a few upper class students who could truly fight or even attempt to gain entry.”

New tears bloomed in Mordo’s eyes. His heart tightened in his chest.  Mordo shut his eyes. “Oh heavens…”

“Master Mordo, we must get you to the monastery. You need to recover-” “No.” “Then we can make a plan!” 

“I said no!” Mordo snapped. “You do not understand the horrors we are up against. The danger that Ste...Dr. Strange is in. There is no time to lose.”

She was silent for a moment. “Of course, Master Mordo. We must return to the monastery. Everyone is waiting for you. I’m afraid you are the only one who can lead us.”

Mordo nodded gravely. “Then let us not waste time.” He began to walk down the tunnel, his mind set on one thing: getting Stephen back.

“Master Mordo?” Tina asked as she walked beside him. “May I ask a personal question?”

He tensed. Now was not the time. “What is it?” he replied anyways.

“Is there something you are not telling me? What happened at Hong Kong? I understand that Stephen Strange was important to you and the Ancient One, but...why him? Why did Kaecilius take him?”

Mordo winced, his face tightening. “It is that very reason that Kaecilius took him. The Ancient One led him to great feats, to expand his mind beyond any of us. He faced Dormammu, giving his life over and over until the devil gave in, but Kaecilius would not see him so easily defeated.”

Tina nodded, “And now…they have Stephen-”

“Yes…” Mordo hissed, “and Kaecilius will...he has-” Mordo stopped, leaning against the wall for support, his hand over his eyes as a sob finally broke through like water breaking a dam.

“Master Mordo!” Tina hesitated, her hand in the air, unsure if she should touch him. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Mordo sobbed, his shoulder heaving. “I couldn’t protect him! I begged for our places to be switched…” He finally opened his eyes and met Tina’s. “He has taken Stephen as his...slave. He...assaulted Stephen before my eyes and I did not have the strength to stop him. And now that Stephen is at his mercy, there is no doubt in my mind Kaecilius will continue this torment to even higher levels.”

Tina had her hand over her mouth, her heart breaking at the reality. “We will save him, Master Mordo. We have to.”

“Yes,” Mordo sighed, wiping his eyes and composing himself. “He is depending on us...on me.”

Mordo started down the path once more. When they exited, dark grey clouds blocked out the sky from the north. Mordo swallowed and turned his back for a moment. The clouds were from Hong Kong, where darkness was attaching itself to this world. It was where Stephen was being held captive.  The monastery stood before him like a proud beacon in the darkness, a small glimmer of hope. Mordo marched towards it and into the courtyard, where a little more than two dozen sorcerers stood. As soon as he entered, gasps and silence overtook them. Tina stood beside Mordo and addressed them.

“For those of you who do not know, this is Master Mordo. He was at Hong Kong when the sanctum fell and Stephen Strange was taken prisoner. Kaecilius abandoned him on Everest as a death sentence. We must act quickly if there is any chance to undo what has been done!”

There were murmurs of agreement and fear within the crowd. Mordo raised his hand.

“I understand...you are all afraid. Yes, we are weakened. It is true...the Ancient One is dead. The protectors of the New York and London sanctums are dead. Our beloved librarian Wong is dead. We are in a dire position and while it may seem there is no hope, we must believe,” Mordo said, his voice growing stronger with each word he spoke. Even if he didn’t believe half of them.

“Doctor Strange is without power, but he is one of the strongest sorcerers we have ever had at Kamar-Taj. If we can restore his power and save him from Kaecilius, we may have a fighting chance. I know most of you have not completed your full training, but you must do all you can to defend yourselves. You must fight! Fight because your life and the lives around you, depend upon all of us. Keep this strength in your heart and we will succeed!”

Adrenaline was buzzing through the crowd and some students let out battle cries.  “Gather your weapons!” Mordo yelled. “Tonight, we head for Hong Kong!”

As the crowd dispersed, Mordo headed to the upper deck, hoping to find a moment’s peace for himself. He stood in the corner tower, watching the black and grey clouds loom over the mountains. Auras of amethyst purple, lime green and neon orange rippled through them like lightning. It was a dark sight indeed.

_ I am coming, Stephen. Please...hold on. Prevail.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for the next chapter: there will be a few non-con scenes, one more graphic than the other. I'll put another warning at the start when it's uploaded.


	3. Part 3: Stephen's Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen suffers at the hands of the zealots and Kaecilius.
> 
> WARNING: Non-con scenes are in this chapter. See the new tags. If you're uncomfortable reading non-con, it starts where the *** is and goes until the end.

 

Kaecilius sat upon his new throne, watching the delightful scene before him. The zealots had multiplied into the hundreds. They were bringing in the necessary tools for the ritual they were about to perform. A large space was cleared for the symbol to be ingrained in the stone. His chosen fighters were crowded before him in a circle. In the middle was their prisoner and sacrifice, Stephen Strange.

He had been stripped down to his dark sapphire blue boxer shorts, which complimented his ivory skin so wonderfully. The golden bangles on his wrists were embroidered and embedded with jewels and spells that allowed Kaecilius to control Stephen’s movements. The collar over his throat was merely for show and completed his new look. Stephen’s dark brown hair hung over his forehead and eyes, the grey streaks were stuck to his cheekbones with sweat. His entire body was caked with bruises of various shapes, sizes and colors, looking like a splatter paint job. His lips were crimson red and swollen, his left eye was bruised and partially swelled shut.

He was trapped within the circle of zealots as they pushed and shoved him around, cackling like hyenas. Two of them grabbed him as he stumbled and fell against them. A zealot across the circle created a silver whip and smacked it across Stephen’s back, leaving an angry red mark. He winced, seething through clenched teeth, his skin burning icy hot as the wound stung. Laughing, they shoved him across the circle into the arms of another. The male zealot with pitch black hair grabbed Stephen, wrapping his arms over Stephen’s torso, bear hugging him from behind.

“Not so high and mighty now, huh?” he growled, biting the skin under Stephen’s ear.

He cried out, jerking his head away, causing the entire group to burst out laughing. The zealot only tightened his grip, squeezing tighter until Stephen let out a breathy whine.

“Oh, the mighty  _ Doctor  _ Strange, so helpless now! With no one to save him,” the zealot continued, dropping Stephen to the floor. Once he had gotten to his hands and knees did the zealot place a well aimed kick to his stomach, flipping Stephen onto his back. He groaned, curling his legs in and rolling to his side. 

Laughter rang in his ears. Everywhere he looked was the maniacal zealots with their hungry eyes. He had lost track of time here. If he had been here a minute or several hundred years, Stephen didn’t know. His powers were gone, his clothing and relics stripped away, and he was now at the mercy of Kaecilius’ followers.

One grabbed his head and pulled, arching his back to show off his battered body to the group. The black haired zealot chuckled, hunkering down in front of Stephen. “Such a lovely thing you are.”

Stephen groaned and jerked in their grasp, but his physical strength was waning too. He had long since given up pleading with them. Any desperate attempts only fueled their energy, but now it had become a game to see who could make Stephen beg once more. The zealot before him knelt his head down and clamped his lips over Stephen’s nipple, biting and teasing the little nub. His fingers pinched the other relentlessly, tugging and squeezing as hard as possible.

Stephen’s mouth hung open with a silent cry. One of the zealots holding his arms back gripped his jaw and pressed his lips over Stephen’s, pushing his tongue into the man’s mouth, cutting off the cries that did come out. He bit and tugged on Stephen’s lower lip, eventually drawing droplets of blood. His legs were trembling from fear and stress as Stephen fell limp in their grasp. Tears pooled at the edges of his eyes, threatening to fall. 

The zealot assaulting his chest caressed his stomach, circling Stephen’s navel with a finger before moving lower. He palmed Stephen between his legs, a throaty chuckle coming forth. He pressed down, rubbing and cupping him slowly, hoping to watch Stephen’s body betray him. Stephen jerked and gasped, trying to move his legs from under him to kick the other man. “N-no..no!” his voice was barely a raspy whisper, his vocal cords strained from crying. “P-pl-plea...please!”

“Enough!” Kaecilius appeared behind the crowd and they immediately swept away like the tide for him to walk through. The three zealots released Stephen and rose up, awaiting Kaecilius’ word. “That honor does not belong to you,” he said sternly, glaring at the male zealot in front.

“Yes master, I am sorry,” he apologized. 

Kaecilius stared at him for a moment longer, eyes narrowing. In a second, he pulled a razor sharp spear from thin air and slashed it across the man’s body. He gasped, frozen in place. Then a white line appeared at his left shoulder and traveled down to his right hip. The upper half of his body slid right off, plopping on the ground. The other zealots backed away in horror and Stephen gagged, vomiting onto the floor. 

“Let this be a lesson and warning to you all,” Kaecilius growled, lifting his palm. A stream of gold mist morphed between his hand and the collar on Stephen’s throat, pulling him up. Kaecilius slithered his arm around Stephen’s back like a snake, his fingers gripping Stephen’s waist tightly. “Mister Doctor here may be yours to amuse yourselves with by my discretion, but he is not yours to claim. Only the Great Dormammu and myself have that honor. Am I clear?”

Murmurs of understanding came from the crowd as they spread out, returning to their duties. Kaecilius watched them leave before looking at Stephen.

“Oh, I am terribly sorry for that, Mister Doctor,” he smirked, caressing Stephen’s bruised cheek with the back of his hand. “He did not know his place.”

Stephen only grimaced, trying to put any amount of space between them. “Y-you..don’t act like y-you’re...some hero for doing that!”

“Did I not spare your dignity?” Kaecilius teased. He tapped the golden cuffs on Stephen’s wrists, watching them spark to life. He began walking down a corridor, his finger pointed and trailing behind him, guiding Stephen away from the courtyard. It delighted him to feel almost no resistance this time around. “Would you have preferred I let him continue his actions?”

Stephen hesitated. “...n-no...but I know w-what you’re trying to do here! I’m not...I won’t let you manipulate me!”

Kaecilius rolled his eyes, leading Stephen further down the hallway. “I do no such thing, Mister Doctor. However...since you have been so ungrateful-”

“No, y-you monster. Release me!” Stephen yelled.

“I most certainly won’t. However…” Kaecilius moved towards a dark golden brown door that opened as they approached. He shoved Stephen to it, and he fell into the room, landing on his back. “The ritual is nearly ready for you. This shall be our final consummation before I deliver you to Dormammu.”

Stephen froze.  “No!” he cried, struggling to sit up. “Let me go! You can’t-”

“Oh, but I will,” Kaecilius purred, straddling Stephen’s hips and rubbing their fronts together. “I intend to have my pleasure before you are claimed by Dormammu.”

“ _ Aaah _ !” Stephen let out a mix of a sob and cry of pain. He raised a trembling hand, curling it into a fist, but Kaecilius seized him, pressing his thumb into the center of Stephen’s palm. He held up Stephen’s hand, examining the scars from surgery and the raised white lines from the fixators. 

“Who did this? A butcher!” Kaecilius laughed, tracing one of the lines down Stephen’s finger. It sent numbing tremors up his arm and he whined. “It must be...so... _ painful _ ,” he commented before taking Stephen’s hand and squeezing it tightly, hearing one of his knuckles pop from the pressure.

A scream unlike any other Stephen had made filled the room. Tears were streaming down his face. “ _ Aaahh _ ! Please stop!” he begged, gasping, his arm twitching. “Oh god!” He let out another scream when Kaecilius slammed his hands onto the floor above his head. The scars reopened and small seeps of blood oozed out. 

Kaecilius watched with sheer joy as Stephen squirmed under him, helpless and paralyzed by pain. He rocked his hips forward, his own erection hardening. “Doesn’t it feel so good?” he asked, voice husky and breathy. “What a pity you did not heed my warning in New York. I offered you freedom and you chose this.”

“N-no!” Stephen cried between his near hyperventilating gasps for air. “Please...I’m...I’m sorry!” He pleaded, the same fear overtaking him from Hong Kong. 

“You still followed the path of the Ancient One. I gave you a chance to be on the right side of this story, but you refused,” Kaecilius said flatly. He pressed the binding on Stephen’s wrists and fused them to a mound of wood pulled from the floor. Keeping his arms pinned above his head, Kaecilius kissed his bicep before biting it and leaving a deep red mark. 

“Stop!” Stephen pleaded, his chest heaving.

***

“I have no intention of doing so,” Kaecilius purred, kissing a trail down Stephen’s chest. He flicked his tongue over a red nipple, making it hard before sucking on it tenderly. Over the course of their time together, Kaecilius discovered just how sensitive Stephen’s body was. Whether it was due to the car crash or it was Stephen’s natural state, it mattered not.

Kaecilius sat up, admiring the sight before him. He slowly unfolded his top, peeling the layers of yellow and black fabric away. He tossed his clothes aside, leaving both men in their underwear. Kaecilius hooked his fingers over Stephen’s and pulled the blue boxers down, finally exposing his body.

“So lovely,” Kaecilius purred, tracing his fingers down Stephen’s thighs. His limp cock lay against his stomach, still an impressive sight. He circled Stephen’s knees before gripping them tightly and pressing them up to Stephen’s chest. Now his most intimate parts were on full display for Kaecilius. His heart began to pound harder in his chest. He created crimson ropes from his hands and secured knots around Stephen’s calves before spreading them open. The ends of the rope molded themselves to the ceiling, keeping Stephen locked in this position.  

“Oh god, please!” Stephen cried, jerking his hips. “Please no! Stop...stop! God...oh please!” He sobbed, tears in his eyes.

“Oh Mister Doctor,” Kaecilius smiled, rubbing the man’s raised legs as he knelt between them. He kissed Stephen’s inner thigh. “Begging won’t do you any good...but feel free to continue. I like the sound.” 

Stephen cried out, sheer panic overtaking him. This couldn’t be happening! It couldn’t! He squeezed his eyes shut, tossing his head back and forth, thrashing his arms; anything to break his bonds and escape! 

“ _ Oh god!”  _ Stephen screamed when he felt a moist finger press against his hole. It slipped in easier than he imagined, but the muscles still constricted, unprepared for the intrusion.

“Oooh, so tight,” Kaecilius purred. “Wonderful...I want you to remember your last moments as a human are with me, Mister Doctor.” He pressed his finger all the way in and pulled back. He added his middle finger and continued to slowly pump them in and out. He watched with a curious fascination as his fingers disappeared into Stephen’s body, how the puckered skin stretched to accommodate them. Kaecilius sped up his pace, his elbow raised to give him a better angle.  With each thrust, Stephen let out a throaty moan, pressing his lips so tightly together. He grinded his teeth, feeling his jaw clench and ache. His eyes burned and his vision was blurry with tears. 

“P-ple-pleas-lease….” Stephen sobbed, his mouth half open as he gasped for breath.

Kaecilius only smirked and spread his fingers inside the man, working the muscles in every direction. “If only there was some time, I do wonder how far your body could be pushed,” Kaecilius thought aloud. He added a third finger and shoved them in roughly before spreading them as far as he could.

Stephen let out another wail, his legs twitching in their restraints. He glanced down for a moment to see Kaecilius remove his fingers, taking his hardened cock and lining it up to his body. His head fell back, thunking on the floor. “God, please...please no- _ aaahhhhh!” _

Kaecilius rammed into Stephen in one stroke, their bodies slamming against one another. When he pulled out to the tip, a tiny trickle of blood smeared over Kaecilius’ cock. He only smirked and gripped Stephen’s hips for balance and pushed back in. He kept his torturous pace up, jerking his hips erratically. Sometimes he pulled only halfway out. Other times, he let only the tip in, watching Stephen undulate beneath him. 

“What a lovely sight you are,” Kaecilius purred, leaning over Stephen. He laid his arms beside Stephen’s chest, so their eyes were locked. From here, he could thrust deeper and slowly brought his hips forward. Both men’s mouths fell open in breathless gasps. 

“ _ Uuhhhh… _ ” Stephen couldn’t form any coherent words. His body was in so much pain. His confidence and dignity shattered. His body was butchered beyond any physical or mental repair. He lay there limply, his legs bouncing in the ropes above them with each frantic thrust. Kaecilius closed his eyes, the wonderful heat blooming in his belly. He gripped Stephen’s thighs to pull himself back up onto his knees and began thrusting relentlessly. The sound of their skin smacking and Stephen’s soft moans filled the room until it pushed Kaecilius over the edge. He kept himself planted deeply inside Stephen, feeling every wave of hot pleasure pulse out of him. Stephen felt his stomach twist. A burning heat was filling him in a place it shouldn’t. Bile swelled up in his throat and he coughed, turning his head to the side.

When Kaecilius was finished, he pulled himself out, his cock covered in white cum and small flecks of blood. He wiped himself clean with a scrape of his clothing and sighed, relieved and high on the ecstasy of sex. He watched as his cum slowly oozed out of Stephen’s debauched opening. The skin was nearly purple with blood, the sensitive walls were pulsing. He reached down and pressed two fingers into Stephen’s hole, massaging the skin. To his delight, Stephen’s half-hard cock began to stir and harden more.

“N-no...no, no, uhhh, please,” Stephen begged, his body tingling.

Kaecilius sighed and kept his pace up, stroking the hypersensitive skin. Just as he added a third finger, he bent down and pressed his tongue inside, tasting the bitter mix of his cum with Stephen’s sweat and blood. He kissed and lapped at Stephen’s hole, plunging his tongue in and out. The whimpers the poor man was letting out was music to Kaecilius’ ears.  He gave one more kiss to Stephen’s ruined hole and brought his tongue up and over the length of Stephen’s cock. He kissed the swollen head several times.  It was so easy for him to take Stephen’s cock in one stroke. The man was well endowed but he was still average. Kaecilius wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and pumped him, speeding up the process. He kept his eyes locked on Stephen’s face, which was pale and blotchy from their events. With a loud smack, he let Stephen’s cock slip from his mouth and continued to jerk him off.

“Come now, Mister Doctor,” he chuckled. “Give in to your body. The sweet pleasure...the burning desire!”

“ _ Uuungh _ !” Stephen groaned and against his will, felt his own orgasm pulse through him, his cum landing on his belly and coating Kaecilius’ hand. Shamefully, he hung limp in his bindings, utterly humiliated. Kaecilius smiled and hummed, bringing his hand to his lips and tasting Stephen’s essence. Strangely sweet…

He marveled at the sight before him, imprinting it to his memory. The delectable Stephen Strange bound and battered, covered in bodily fluids, his body thoroughly ravished. With a wave of his hand, the bindings vanished, including the bangles and collar, leaving Stephen completely naked. 

“On your feet,” Kaecilius ordered, standing before him. His own clothes were restored to his body. He grabbed Stephen by his hair and hauled him up, admiring how his cum now trickled down Stephen’s legs, making small droplets on the wood. Kaecilius fabricated a new outfit for Stephen: dark brown Capri pants to fit snugly on his thin hips. A thin loose matching vest hung over his bruised chest, leaving his defined abs on display. 

“As much as it pains me to do this, it is time for you to serve your true and final master,” Kaecilius said almost sadly, kissing Stephen’s bruised lips. “And believe me, Mister Doctor, your life’s true purpose shall begin.”  He pressed his thumb to Stephen’s forehead and the man went limp. Kaecilius caught him, tucking an arm under his legs. He marched out of the room and back into the courtyard where the zealots stood waiting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part: Will Mordo and the others arrive in time to stop Kaecilius?


	4. Part 4: Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaecilius summons Dormammu. Mordo and the sorcerers arrive, but it is too late. A bargain must be made.

Part 4: Bargaining 

Mordo stood in the courtyard before all their recruits. They were a small bunch, standing only 20 men and women, including Master Hamir at his side. Master Hamir’s very presence was a small comfort to Mordo. His weapons and relics were properly folded into his clothes. A medallion the Ancient One had presented to him on the day he became a master and teacher was tucked under his collar, reminding him of his purpose. On his right wrist was the watch Stephen had brought with him to Kamar-Taj. Although the engraving was not meant for him, it gave Mordo comfort. This simple watch was what allowed him to approach Stephen in the streets of Kathmandu. It was all Stephen had of his former life. Perhaps it was foolish to feel sentiment towards inanimate objects, but then again, his relics of choice were a pair of boots and a staff. 

“Remember, once we reach Hong Kong,” Mordo snapped out of his daze as Master Hamir addressed the crowd. “The barrier must be broken. Those chosen for the task will follow me. The rest shall wait with Master Mordo until a path is cleared.”

He turned from the crowd and faced Mordo. “We are ready.”

“Then let us begin,” Mordo said darkly. “Do not lose your sling rings, and despite what we may all think, putting everyone in the Mirror Dimension is absolutely forbidden! It will make Kaecilius stronger and give him the chance to slaughter us. If anyone has the opportunity to get Doctor Strange to safety, take that chance,” Mordo added.

_ If he is still alive... _

Mordo cleared his mind of that horrible thought. He raised his hand and opened a portal to Hong Kong with his sling ring. He led the way, coming across the same road where they’d fought and fallen. He could see the very block he’d been chained to when Kaecilius took Stephen and assaulted him. Grinding his teeth, Mordo moved past the spot.

The sanctum stood before them in ruin. The emblem had crashed into the ground. All around the building was the strong barrier. “Master Hamir,” he breathed, turning to the elder man. He nodded and stepped forth, pushing his sleeves back. His group made a solid line and marched towards the building. They raised their arms, ready to begin.

Above the sky, the barrier began to dissipate. It unraveled and was stripped away like a curtain blowing in the wind. The group froze, all staring in amazement.

“Kaecilius has broken the shield from within,” Master Hamir muttered.

“But why?” one of the students asked.

Mordo couldn’t help but feel some hope.  _ At last, some luck is on our side. _

The sky suddenly turned dark. A red glow illuminated from within the sanctum. Tendrils and orbs spilled from the black clouds, lightning striking the nearby buildings, and that ray of light inside Mordo died.

“The Dark Dimension…” Master Hamir breathed. “They are summoning Dormammu!”

“ _ Hurry _ !” Mordo cried, racing through the destroyed town towards the main steps of the sanctum.

* * *

“It is ready, master,” the black haired zealot announced. “But in order to have the proper amount of power to sustain the ritual for its entirety, we need to lower the barriers on the sanctum.”

Kaecilius nodded. “Very well, see that it is done.” There was no need to worry about anyone attacking the sanctum. The failed attempts should be warning enough to any foolish sorcerer. Mordo was stranded on Mt. Everest, most likely dead by now, so they would not be disturbed. He watched as the protective barrier melted away and a new surge of power flowed through them all. 

“Perfect,” Kaecilius placed Stephen on the diagram etched into the floor, the spell for their ritual. Black manacles shot out of it, twisting around Stephen’s arms and legs before recoiling back in, pinning him down. Stephen was forced to his back, his limbs spread out as the group surrounded him.

“W-w-what..what are y-you…” Stephen tried to ask, but the group chanted simultaneously, drowning him out.

Above them, the searing red symbol of Dormammu etched itself into the air, the sparks falling to the ground. The embers landed on the diagram and ignited it. 

“What is this!?” Stephen cried. He couldn’t move! The heat began to rise all around him as Kaecilius and the zealots continued the ritual. Stephen couldn’t understand a single word, but heard Dormammu’s name every few words. The ceiling broke away and the familiar orbs and tendrils of the Dark Dimension came crashing over them. It spilled into the room like water into a pitcher. Darkness engulfed them save for the symbols glowing above the group. The sky began to ripple, a figure beginning to take shape.

“This body will service you through the barrier between these two worlds. Purge all life and thought from it and fill your essence, your soul; your power!” Kaecilius’ voice boomed through the air. Kaecilius opened his eyes and stared straight into Stephen’s.

“ _ AAHHH _ !” 

One of the zealots collapsed to the ground, a sword plunged into his back. The portal opening began to flicker slightly as the group broke. They turned to see where the weapon had come from. At the staircase was a group of sorcerer’s charging towards them. A girl with long brown hair had her hand extended. No doubt she was the one who threw the blade.  In the center, was Mordo, with his staff in hand, the panels parted and surging with power. His heart skipped a beat when he finally saw Stephen on the floor. He ran faster, leading the small army to attack the zealots.

Kaecilius hissed, his nose scrunched up. “It cannot be…” he growled, stepping away from the group. He pressed his palms together and unfolded a glass shard, charging straight at Mordo.

“Destroy them! Close the portal!” Tina yelled to the young students as they each took on the zealots, drawing them away from Stephen. 

Mordo was heading for Stephen. He needed to break the bonds. He ran, pushing past the fighting groups. It broke his heart to see that Stephen had no strength to fight as he lay there. “Stephen!” Mordo cried, hoping the man would give him some sort of answer. As he reached out, Kaecilius launched the shard at him. Mordo jumped back with the help of his boots, narrowing avoiding it. The front of his robes was sliced, but remained intact. Kaecilius crashed into him, tackling Mordo to the ground. He grabbed Mordo’s head and slammed it against the stone wall, breaking the tile. Mordo cried and fell from his grasp. Kaecilius turned back, walked towards Stephen and raised his arms up to the portal.

“Unto you, Dormammu, do we offer this vessel!” 

A large cylinder of pure black, dark magic shot through the portal at lightning speed, engulfing Stephen. It was like a raging tornado swirling in place. It pulsed and a blast wave launched everything away from them: debris and bodies.

“ **_NOOO_ ** !” Mordo screamed. He grabbed his staff and charged, overloading it with his power. His own body strained at how much power he’d called, the muscles pulsing erratically, trying to protect his organs from palpitating and rupturing. He cracked the whip as hard as he could against the cylinder. The piece that made contact exploded on impact. The remaining pieces imploded in sequence and Mordo’s weapon was gone.  

He fell back in terror as the cylinder vanished and Stephen was floating above the room, trapped inside an iridescent black bubble. Inside was swirling tendrils that wrapped around his limbs, sliding over him like eels in water. One red band shot through Stephen’s chest, embedding itself there. With a loud crack, the bubble burst and Stephen’s body fell to the ground. Mordo scrambled, racing to catch him in time.

The force of Stephen’s body slammed Mordo to the ground. He cradled the other man in his arms. His hand cupped the back of Stephen’s head, and he gasped at the state of Stephen’s face. The bruises on his cheeks and throat and his swollen, bleeding lip were boldly colored against his pale skin. With what little clothing he had on, Mordo could easily see several of his ribs were bruised and possibly fractured. Various cuts that had barely healed were scattered across his belly. A large purple and black bruise was beginning to form on his abdomen in the shape of a boot. “Stephen!  _ Stephen _ !” he cried, fearing the worst. 

Stephen barely opened his eyes. “Mor-mordo...?” Stephen breathed, a trembling hand reaching up to touch his cheek. “Y-you...is it really you?”

“Yes, I’m here,” he replied, resting his face against Stephen’s chilled hand. “I’m-”

Mordo stopped, his eyes wide with horror. A black drop formed on Stephen’s hairline and rolled down his face like rain on a window. The drop went perfectly down his face, neck and onto his chest, flooding the small crevice between his pectoral muscles and down below his new pants.

Mordo tried to wipe it away, but it was underneath Stephen’s skin. “What-”

Stephen gasped as if he’d been holding his breath underwater for several minutes, arching his back. Mordo cried out, holding onto him desperately. From the black line, ripples like ocean waves began to roll across Stephen’s body. The black ink spread over his pale skin, staining him. Strands of purple, yellow, green, orange and red began to crawl out. Soon every bit of Stephen’s skin was covered, rippling in an endless cycle.

“Stephen!” Mordo gasped, his arms shaking.

“Mor-mordo….” Stephen moaned, holding his hands up in front of him.

Kaecilius stood a few feet away, laughing. “It is too late, Karl. His soul is now fused to the Dark Dimension! He belongs to Dormammu!”

“Undo this!” Mordo yelled, holding Stephen closer to him. His skin was still smooth to the touch and icy cold. A dark energy radiated from Stephen’s body, slowly snuffling the light out within him. His eyes were beginning to lose color, slowly turning grey and lifeless. 

Kaecilius stood over them once more, a sickening grin on his lips. “Oh Karl...always begging when it is too late. I see why you refuse your title as Baron...you are hardly royalty. Always too late to save your damsel in distress,” he laughed.

A low, deep rumble began to fill the room and the ground trembled beneath them. The portal widened above them and a large face with flaring purple eyes appeared. The same ripples waved across its face. Mordo felt his heart stop and his stomach dropped with pure dread.

“Dormammu…”

“ **_You...have lost! Your world is now….MINE!”_ ** Dormammu’s voice echoed through the building, causing the sorcerers and zealots to stop fighting. His large eyes scanned over the group, absorbing the fear within them all. His eyes then fell upon Stephen. 

“ **_What isss thisss?”_ ** Dormammu asked, his lipless mouth curling back.  **_“The novice….who DARED to imprison me within time?”_ **

“Yes!” Kaecilius spoke, stepping forward to address the great entity. “Stephen Strange is his name. I have called upon the essence of your Dark Dimension to transfer his soul to your world. He is yours now, Dormammu.”

Mordo tightened his grip around Stephen, knowing it would do no good, but he was not going to surrender without a fight. Stephen’s torn hands gripped Mordo’s arm weakly, pressing his body against Mordo’s chest. Their panicked breaths were in sync as they gazed up at the portal. They were truly helpless now…

**_“How...exquisite!”_ ** Dormammu declared.  **_“Now you shall spend an eternity SUFFERING as you_ ** **bargained** **_for!”_ **

“NO!” Mordo yelled. He gave Stephen a quick hug before gently setting the man down. “I will not let you take him!” Mordo stood proudly, his legs shoulder width apart, chest bared, head held high and fearless.

**_“Who...are...YOU to speak in my presence, mortal!?”_ ** Dormammu screeched.

Mordo met the monster’s gaze, eyes boring into those sizzling purple and white orbs. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs and his voice boomed, erupting deep from his torso. “My name...is Baron Karl Amadeus Mordo!” he bellowed. 

Dormammu’s eyes widened, the black pupils becoming noticeable. “ **_Mordo…! This...is_ ** **_Viscount Krowler’s descendent?”_ **

Mordo winced at the name of his grandfather. The painful memories swelling to the surface. His demons...the ones he believed he’d risen above. His own flesh and blood had betrayed him. Mordo’s entire existence had been planned for him before he was even conceived. His father mercilessly slaughtered, forcing his mother to flee with him. His grandfather trained Mordo at a young age, tainting him with dark magic. It wasn’t until one night, when Mordo had wandered his castle home, overhearing his grandfather admit to his father’s murder. Devastated and infuriated, Mordo escaped his home and sought refuge at Kamar-Taj. Within that sanctuary was Mordo able to come to terms with his life and rise above it, but the monsters were always a step behind him.

“Yes,” Mordo admitted, his throat thick. 

**_“His puppet...of an heir! So long have you...slipped under my sights! You...have such courage to stand before me!”_ ** Dormammu taunted him.

Stephen watched from the ground. What did Dormammu mean? The way Mordo trembled at the mention of his grandfather’s name troubled him. What had his family done to cause such fear within him?

“Would you expect anything less from such a lineage?” Mordo asked, raising an eyebrow.

**_“No...I suppose not,”_ ** Dormammu grinned.  **_“Why are you here? To defend...that...pathetic excuse for a sorcerer!?”_ **

Mordo clenched his jaw. “If I recall correctly, that “pathetic excuse” held you prisoner in a time loop. Only when you surrendered were you free!”

**_“How...DARE you!!”_ ** Dormammu screeched. A dark shard rocketed through the portal, piercing Mordo’s leg and pinning him to the ground. He let out a pained screamed and fell, clutching the wound as blood pulsed around it.

“Mordo!” Stephen cried, getting to his hands and knees. He placed one foot on the ground, attempting to stand.

**_“Bow down!”_ ** Dormammu ordered and Stephen was slammed into the ground, his arms splayed out in front of him, forcing him into a bowing position. 

“Let him go!” Mordo cried, straining his neck to peer over the shard pinning him to the ground. “Dormammu, I will make a deal with you!”

**_“You have...NOTHING to offer me!”_ ** Dormammu yelled.  **_“What use will I have with a failed prophecy from such a bloodline?”_ **

Mordo winced, starting to feel light headed from the blood loss. “Let me prove myself…” he seethed. “I willingly offer myself as your emissary!”

“Mordo, don’t!” Stephen cried from his position. He couldn’t move his body, but heard every word spoken. “Please, y-you can’t!”

**_“SILENCE!”_ **

A bulbous orange tendril ripped through the portal and shot down, wrapping itself around Stephen’s throat. It constricted tightly, cutting off his air supply. Stephen cried out, his throat tearing itself to shreds as the tendril pulsed.  

“Stop this! Please, Dormammu!” Mordo pleaded. “I beg of you. I will serve you and do your bidding! Torment him no longer!”

**_“You shall spend an eternity...suffering!”_ ** Dormammu explained.  **_“You will obey...my EVERY command.”_ **

“Yes, I swear to it,” Mordo said, gulping nervously. He had to pray his plan worked. “I will serve you, Great Dormammu. I pledge my life, my soul, my very existence will be yours until you have no use for me.”

The tendril uncoiled itself, releasing Stephen and it slithered back through the portal. He could hear Stephen sobbing, whether from the endless pain he’d endured or Mordo’s word. All the pain seemed to blur together now.

The shard vanished from his leg, his wound healed, and Mordo rose to his feet. He glanced down at Stephen then up to the great being.

“Dormammu...grant me a final wish before I leave this realm,” Mordo asked.

His great eyes seethed and narrowed.  **_“Very well…”_ **

Mordo looked down to see the ripples of the Dark Dimension slowly fade off of Stephen’s body, the black fog evaporating in the air above him. His clothes were properly restored: the dark blue robes covered his body completely, the brown boots woven over his injured feet.  Stephen stumbled, regaining his footing. His mind was now clear from the heavy spell of the Dark Dimension. He took a step forward, all but falling into Mordo’s arms.

“Stephen-” “Mordo, you-” ‘“Trust me!” “No, I won’t let you!” “There is no other way!”

“There’s  _ always _ another way!” Stephen cried, his eyes were seafoam green as tears fell. “Please..I’m begging you. Don’t give yourself to him.”

Mordo held Stephen tightly, gripping his arms. “I believe you….but you must trust me, Stephen. This is the  _ only  _ way.” He brought his hands down to Stephen’s, interlacing their fingers. He ran a thumb over the raised white scars. “Forgive me, Stephen.”

“What?” Stephen asked, looking at their hands. The contrast between his dark skin and Stephen’s light skin was vibrant...and glowed? An aura of silver illuminated between their hands and slowly engulfed both their bodies. “Mor-mordo what-”

“We call upon the  _ Vishanti!”  _ Mordo bellowed. “Restore what has been altered! Seal the obstruction between these realms!”

**_“NO! YOU DECEIVER!”_ ** Dormammu screeched, reaching a gargantuan hand through the portal. His fingers ripped the fabric of their world open, attempting to smash Mordo and Stephen.

A ball of energy appeared between Stephen and Mordo’s bodies. From it, a single beam of pure, white light pierced Dormammu’s hand, evaporating it. The beam shot through his eye, blinding the great entity. Dormammu howled in agony and fell back. As his hand retracted, a great wind caught the zealots, raising them up and pulling them in. The closer they came to the opening, the more their bodies crumbled, turning to dust and ash. Kaecilius’ body was dragged last, his voice drowned out by the roar of the wind and portal imploding. It swirled inward like a whirlpool, lightning crackling all around, blasting bits of rock and stone into the air. With a final gust of air, the portal launched back and sealed itself shut, vanishing forever.

Stephen’s eyes rolled into his head and he fell limp, his hands slipping from Mordo’s. He held Stephen to his chest once more, his legs splayed over Mordo’s lap. His fingers were lightly pressed against Stephen’s throat. The battle scars that littered Stephen’s face slowly faded. His eye returned to normal size, his lips parted and an audible breathed was heard.

Master Hamir and the remaining sorcerer’s approached them, fear in their eyes, their breath held. “Mordo…?” he asked, staring in disbelief.

“He’s alive…” Mordo cried in relief, cupping Stephen’s cheek.

_ “As promised, Master Mordo,”  _ a gentle, calm voice spoke from above them.

Everyone looked to see three guardian figures hovering over them. The Vishanti…

“Thank you,” Mordo smiled. “I know my request was heavily priced.”

_ “We understand,”  _ the middle figure spoke.  _ “What you have asked for was worthy of all the work you have done for us, Master Mordo.” _

_ “It is also no easy feat to deceive a being such as Dormammu,”  _ the figure to the right spoke.  _ “You have proven to us that we made a wise decision. You are indeed worthy of being  _ our  _ emissary.” _

“My sincerest gratitude to you all,” Mordo bowed his head humbly. 

The Vishanti smiled down upon them all. The Earth was now in the most capable hands. There was no fear and no doubt as to who the next Sorcerer Supreme was going to be. 

_ “Go now and rest,”  _ the figure on the left spoke.  _ “Your journey to recovery will be long. The sanctums must be restored and granted new masters. We are confident that you will rule and guide them well, Karl Amadeus Mordo, Sorcerer Supreme.” _

Mordo was overwhelmed. He was to replace the Ancient One…? To follow her footsteps and legacy? “Vishanti...I am honored by your decision, but-”

_ “Our choice has been made.” _

And with that, the Vishanti vanished. The small group of sorcerer’s stood around Mordo and Stephen. There were mixed looks of pride, fear, and uncertainty. Master Hamir stepped forward.

“Come, let us return to Kamar-Taj. There is much to sort out,” he said gently.   
  
“Yes,” Mordo agreed dully. Keeping Stephen firmly in his arms, he stood up, making sure Stephen’s head rested gently on his chest. “We must get Stephen to the healing rooms. As should we all.” With that, Master Hamir opened a portal to Kamar-Taj and the group followed them to their sanctuary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the brief summary of Mordo's family past from the Marvel Wiki. Also, I have no clue if the Vishanti would actually do such a thing, but if they oversee all of things mystical, why not? 
> 
> Up next: The mystic world slowly begins to recover. Stephen, on the other hand, is not.


	5. Part 5: Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen recovers in the Healing Rooms while Mordo is slowly introduced to his duties as Sorcerer Supreme.

Part 5: Sanctuary 

In the healing rooms of Kamar-Taj, Mordo gently placed Stephen’s body onto the bed and stepped back, allowing Tina and the other healers to examine him. He hated not knowing the proper spells to diagnose problems or heal simple wounds. Mordo stood by the door, watching, waiting anxiously for their word.

“Master Mordo,” Tina glanced over at him. “This will take us some time, and out of respect for Stephen, we ask there is no one else in this room as we examine him.”

Mordo nodded grimly. “Of course. Please, inform me at once when he wakes up.” Tina smiled wearily at him. “Yes, Master Mordo.”

With that, Mordo spared a longing glance at Stephen’s form on the bed. He looked so frail and fragile. He wanted nothing more than to remain there, close by Stephen so when he finally woke, there would be a familiar face to greet him. He reminded himself that the healers needed to work quickly and his stalling was not helping. Mordo knew his injures went further than the surface. The psychological torment Stephen had suffered, his spirit being tampered with, and who knows what physical anguish Kaecilius put him through. Mordo had to have faith everything was curable. Stephen would survive.

* * *

The next three days blurred together. Master Hamir had taken Mordo’s belongings and moved them to the suite reserved for the Sorcerer Supreme. He had also moved Stephen’s items there too.

“Is that allowed?” Mordo had asked as he circled the room.

“The Sorcerer Supreme has final say in anything here. If you want someone in this room, it is permitted. Was I wrong to assume you would want Stephen to rest here?” Master Hamir asked, a bushy eyebrow raising up. “There are enchantments on this room protecting it from all dimensions, spells and curses.”

Mordo nodded. That was comforting to know. Even in sleep, Stephen would be safe. “I...yes, thank you, Master Hamir. Perhaps it is best if Stephen remains here after he is released from the healers. We can keep a watchful eye on him. No doubt word has spread across the cosmos of what has transpired.”

“Indeed, and of your bravery,” Master Hamir noted. Mordo hummed softly to himself. Bravery….or was it foolishness? 

He continued onward, following Master Hamir to the library to view the private collection reserved for the Sorcerer Supreme. There was much for him to learn, the secrets of the universe, the spells and knowledge required of him now.

“One book at a time,” Master Hamir smiled. “Fear not, you will gain everything in due time.”

Mordo nodded. While he was physically here, his mind was elsewhere. Any moment he got, he would return to the healing rooms. Each time, he had been turned away. Stephen was still asleep, placed in a healing orb to thoroughly heal with body and spirit. The last time he had visited, the Cloak of Levitation had wandered out from Stephen’s room.

“I wondered what happened to you,” Mordo commented as it hovered before him. “How is he?”

The cloak vibrated, the collar folding down sadly. It shook side to side as if it were human. Mordo bit his lip and reached out, touching the shoulder pad.

“Watch over him for me. He is your master and will need you when he wakes,” Mordo told the enchanted fabric. His words made it tremble and it nodded its collar. 

* * *

On the fourth morning since their return to Kamar-Taj, Mordo stopped by the healing rooms. It had become part of his new morning routine. When he opened the door, Tina was already there.

“Mordo,” she said, eyes wide. “Please...come in.”

“What is it?” Mordo asked, taking a step forward. 

“Stephen has woken up,” she explained. “However...there is...well, he is going to need time to recover. Some of his injuries were..extensive.”

“What do you mean?” he felt his heart tighten. “Please Tina, tell me he will live!”

Tina held the folder tightly. “Yes...he will, but I’m afraid after what Kaecilius has done to him...physically and spiritually, it will some time before Stephen can take his place back as a sorcerer.”

_ After what Kaecilius has done _ …. _ oh heavens... _ Mordo stopped, realizing what this meant. 

“Let me see his file,” Mordo said darkly, holding his hand out. “Please.”

She hesitated a moment...then placed it in his Mordo’s hands. “This is his physical examination. We don’t really have one for spiritual exams. Once he is ready to practice magic will we know the extent of those injuries.”

Mordo barely heard her speak as he read the file. Three cracked ribs, five bruised ribs, his windpipe had been crushed from that orange bulb, the scars on his hands had been reopened and several were infected. His left cheekbone was cracked.

Mordo turned the page and felt his knees buckle. There was severe tissue damage to his sphincter, rectum and anal canal. Clear signs of violent sexual assault. There were tears inside that bled and a minor surgery had been performed to close them. Thankfully, there was no sign of any infection or scarring.

A drop of water landed on the paper and Mordo gasped. Tears were flooding his vision as he crumbled to the ground. 

“Mordo…” Tina whispered gently, sitting in front of him. “I’m so sorry.”

“I was too late…” he grieved. “He..tha-that damned monster...oh heavens, forgive me! Is there nothing I can do?”

“Yes, there is,” Tina said sternly. “You can be here for Stephen. He has done nothing but ask for you since he woke up.”

Mordo met her gaze. “H-he has?” The news brought an ache to his heart. He composed himself, wiping his tears away. “Well...then I must not keep him waiting any longer.”

Tina took his hands and helped Mordo rise up. “I think that would be best for both of you. Come.”

She helped him to his feet, taking the folder back. She led him down the hall. One door at the end had a protective barrier over it. Tina pressed her hand to it and it evaporated. She then took a key from her necklace and unlocked the door.

“Stephen,” she said softly, opening the door. “You have a visitor.”

Mordo approached, nodding to her silently before stepping in. The door locked behind them and the barrier reappeared. Mordo took in a deep breath at the sight before him. Stephen was wrapped under several thick blankets on the bed. His throat was wrapped in gauze that was soaked with oils and ointment. It had a soothing lavender fragrance to it. His hands were re-bandaged, laying by his sides. His skin was paler than ever, almost translucent. Mordo could see the sweat on his brow as he took a careful step closer.

Stephen looked over at Mordo, his eyes weary and a strange dark forest green. “A-ar-are y-yo-” his could barely speak, his voice was wrecked, gravelly and airy.

“Save your voice,” Mordo said softly. The very sound was distressing to him.

Stephen pressed his lips together, nodding. He met Mordo’s gaze and sat up a little straighter in the bed.

Mordo hesitated at the foot of the bed. “May I?” he asked. Stephen nodded. Sighing, Mordo moved closer and sat down on the edge of the bed. He kept a short distance between their legs, not wanting any contact between them to upset Stephen. 

He leaned closer, a hand reaching out to cup Stephen’s face. His fever was high, his skin clammy and chilling. Mordo grazed his thumb gently over Stephen’s healed cheek, taking in the sight of him. His lip quivered, holding back the emotions swelling inside him. Stephen swallowed and they moved simultaneously to embrace. Stephen slid his arms over Mordo’s shoulders as he buried his face in the man’s neck. Mordo wrapped his arms around Stephen’s back, his hands placed gently on his shoulder blades and above his waist. Mordo let out a soft, shuddering breath as he rested his chin on Stephen’s shoulder. He softly rubbed Stephen’s back, relishing in this wonderful moment. He felt Stephen quiver in his arms and a wracked sob in his ears. Stephen’s entire body shook as he completely broke down, sobbing and whining in Mordo’s arms. He held Stephen tightly, a sob breaking through his darkened lips.

“Oh gods, Stephen!” Mordo sobbed, resting his forehead on the man’s pale shoulder. “Forgive me! Forgive me, forgive me…” 

Stephen squeezed his eyes shut. How could Mordo be asking for such a thing!? It made no sense. He gasped, coughing and pulled away. It crackled in his chest and Mordo winced as Stephen took a shallow breath, hacking up whatever was in his throat. He spat the glob out on a napkin and set it on the desk beside the bed. A bead of sweat ran down his temple as he glanced at Mordo. His eyes were shimmering, ablaze with fear and a sorrow that pained Mordo. 

“Y-you..h-have-” Stephen tried to say.

“Rest your voice,” Mordo pleaded.

“Have...d-d-don-done  _ not-nothing.. _ to be s-so-sorry for,” Stephen wheezed as he placed his hand over Mordo’s. The scars and cuts had healed and were thoroughly clean.

Mordo closed his eyes. There was so much to say. “Later,” he spoke. “I promise we will talk. For now,  _ please _ save your strength.”

Stephen nodded, leaning forward and resting against Mordo’s chest. He turned his ear, listening to the steady rhythm of Mordo’s heart. The beat was comforting, grounding him. Stephen felt his own heart begin to match Mordo’s. They remained in this position for who knows how long. Mordo had brought his hand up to Stephen’s head, softly running his fingers through Stephen’s hair. He combed the small fringed hair over his forehead. The motion brought him a sense of tranquility. Mordo gently pressed his fingertips against Stephen’s head, massaging gently.

Stephen was half-awake. He loved having his hair played it. The strained muscles and his scalp were enjoying Mordo’s touches immensely. He blinked slowly...heavily...until he could no longer keep his eyes open. Stephen’s head slumped against Mordo’s shoulder. Mordo glanced down, a tiny smile tugging at his lips when he heard the soft snores coming from Stephen.  He guided Stephen back into bed, making sure the pillows were fluffed and supportive of his head. Mordo grabbed a clean cloth and wiped Stephen’s forehead. He was burning up  and it worried Mordo. Was it a simple fever or a strange mystical disease his body contracted? Mordo tucked the sheets in around Stephen’s neck, keeping his entire body covered.

Mordo knelt down and pressed his lips to Stephen’s forehead.  “ _ Somn, dragostea mea. Stau ceas peste tine. Fie ca visele tale sa fie umplut cu lumină și bucurie,”  _ Mordo whispered in his native tongue.  (Sleep, my love. I am standing watch over you. May your dreams be filled with light and joy.)

He stood over Stephen watching the man sleep, his chest slowing rise and falling under the blanket. Mordo glanced around and found a chair in the corner, resting easily into it. He sat with his hands folded on his lap. The sight before him was somber. On the one hand, Stephen was alive, safe, and in his sights. On the other...who knows what dark days were ahead of them? What horrors would Stephen try to suppress? How would he cope with having lost his powers and having to regain them? How would they...if there was even a  _ they _ , Mordo thought sadly, continue on? 

After all they had endured, there was no denying Mordo had grown affectionate towards Stephen. He cared for the man more than he was willing to admit. It had been Mordo’s consistent urging for the Ancient One to admit Stephen into Kamar-Taj. He’d found the man wandering the streets alone, afraid, and desperately seeking answers. It reminded Mordo so much of himself when he first arrived here. Perhaps that is why he felt drawn to Stephen. A man who had lost everything with nowhere to go, no one to turn to…perhaps they could find solace within each other.

But now...everything seemed so bleak. Mordo watched as Stephen shifted under the covers, rolling onto his side, facing Mordo. He reached out and traced a finger along Stephen’s temple. He was indulging...and at such an improper time! Mordo cursed himself and sat back. 

There wasn’t much he could do. Until Stephen regained the ability to speak, all he could do was help the man recover in any way possible. Growing sleepy, Mordo stretched his legs out and knelt his head down, slowly drifting off into his own dreams.

* * *

When Mordo came to, the bed before him was empty. Scrambling to his feet, he felt the sheets. They were still warm. Stephen had only recently woke. By the door, the Cloak of Levitation hovered.

“Where is he?” Mordo asked.

The cloak pointed at the door unable to turn the knob. Mordo opened the door and watched as the fabric slipped through the crack, quivering as it waited for him. It glided down the hall to the staircase. Mordo followed swiftly. 

_ “Of course...the bath houses,”  _ Mordo thought to himself.

The heavy mist and steam from the saunas filled the air, the calming blends of chamomile and lavender invaded his senses and at once, Mordo felt more at ease. At the end of the hall was a door with a protective shield over it. Stephen’s room, Mordo noted. He knocked lightly on the door, sending a wave of calming energy through it. “Stephen,” he called.

The lock clicked and the door creaked open. Once he was inside, the door locked itself and the spell reappeared.

A small pool nearly covered the floor. The perimeter was covered by a light blue stone tile, three panels wide. A small step was beneath the steaming water. A delicate waterfall trickled from the back corner, with herbs and flower petals brought in from outside spilling on the surface. In the middle of the water was Stephen. Only the back of his head was visible as he held a hand out to scoop up a pink and yellow lotus flower that the waterfall brought in.

Stephen turned, the water splashing gently around him. There were bandages wrapped around his neck, soaking up the oils from the water to help heal his wounds. He looked so vulnerable and small in the water. The two stared at one another, their expressions stoic and fatigued. 

From where he stood, Mordo grasped the clasp over his robes. The moment his fingers touched the metal, Stephen pushed himself back against the far wall of the tub.  “D-don’t!” he cried before he could stop himself.

Mordo froze, a knot twisting in his chest. How could he be so foolish!? “I-I’m...I’m sorry!” he turned sharply on his heel to leave.

“N-no, wait!” the absolute heart aching, soul wrenching pain in Stephen’s voice nearly made him crumble. Mordo stopped at the door, his head bowed down. He dared to glance over his shoulder at Stephen. The man was still plastered against the wall, his eyes wide and wild.

“P-please...stay?” Stephen’s voice was barely a whisper. “Don’t go.”

Mordo turned his body fully to face Stephen. He waited patiently, his hands folded over his chest, fingers interlaced. “Anything you wish, Stephen,” he said calmly, allowing the frightened man control of the situation.  Stephen slowly pulled away from the wall, keeping his body underwater. “Y-your...your boots. Take them off.”

“Yes,” Mordo breathed. He knelt down, unlacing them and removing them one at a time. Once they were set aside, Mordo rolled his pant legs up. He slowly approached and sat down, dipping his feet into the water. It was the perfect heat, warming him instantly. The oils danced around his skin, nourishing him. He watched Stephen, not wanting to overwhelm the man. Stephen made his way across the tub, coming to the seat beside the wall. He rested his cheek against Mordo’s calve, glancing up at the other man.

“May I?” Mordo asked, raising his hand. Stephen nodded. Mordo placed his hand on Stephen’s head, running his fingers through his dark brown hair. Stephen brought his hand up to cup the back of Mordo’s leg, holding gently yet firmly. He closed his eyes, relishing this moment. 

They sat in silence once more. Hundreds of questions were racing through Mordo’s mind. So many things he wanted to say and do, but he didn’t want to risk overwhelming Stephen. The simple action of touching his clothes had sent Stephen into a panic and that very thought sent a wave of sorrow and blind fury through Mordo.  Kaecilius had destroyed the very foundation of Stephen’s confidence. As much as Stephen’s arrogance and thoughtless remarks had driven Mordo up the wall, he found himself longing for such retorts. Not this...scared, trembling man before him. Mordo fumed, exhaling sharply through his nose. He had to believe they would overcome this! 

“Mo-mordo?” Stephen’s soft voice brought him back.

“Yes?” he replied, opening his eyes.

“W-when...when can I-I start...well,” Stephen frowned, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. “I want to start training again.”

Mordo grimaced. While it thrilled him to know Stephen wanted to get back on his feet, it worried him. “You must rest a little longer, Stephen.”

“I’m...tired of-of resting,” he said, a bitterness to his tone. “I want...will I get my...my power back? Y-you said-”

“Yes, I know,” Mordo said gently. “The guardians of the archives have it stored away. When you are ready, we will introduce it back to your body. It is a delicate process, but rest assured, you will have it.”

“When?” Stephen asked anxiously. There it was-the brash, anxious, ‘I-want-it-now’ attitude Mordo had missed, but there was something else mixed in with it. Fear, perhaps.

Mordo sighed. “Stephen, please-”

“No!” he snapped, pushing away from Mordo. “I...I just can’t...stay here and-and do nothing! Lay around in bed and take baths all day, I can’t do it! Please, Mordo…”

It broke his heart to see Stephen this way. He had a point though. “I will see what I can do,” Mordo spoke. “However, if you are released from the healing rooms, special accommodations will be made.”

“Fine,” Stephen snapped.  A thick tension fell over them. Mordo held his hand out. “Stephen…?”

The man looked up, eyes going between Mordo’s face and his extended hand. Stephen offered his own bandaged hand. Mordo grazed his thumb over the top very carefully.

“I understand you’re afraid, but  _ please  _ trust me. You will recover your powers. I just don’t want to push you too far too soon.”

Stephen nuzzled his lip. “I-I know...I just-I don’t understand what’s going on. Y-you...what happened back there?”

“I will explain everything, I promise. One thing at a time, Stephen,” Mordo gave him a short smile. “Let me speak with the healers about letting you return to Kamar-Taj tonight.”

“Thank you,” Stephen returned the smile. He watched as Mordo dried his feet and put his boots back on. The spell lifted from the door and Mordo exited. Finally alone once more, Stephen swam back to the waterfall. Sitting underneath it, the water spilled over his body, flattening his hair to his head. Drawing his knees to his chest, Stephen rested his forehead on his knees. The first sob was tiny, barely a breath pant. Then they started to get louder, more pained until his body trembled with them. Tears mixed with the healing water.  Across the room, the Cloak folded itself over, watching its master helplessly. It didn’t like getting wet, but it wanted nothing more than to drape itself over Stephen’s shoulders. It heard footsteps approaching and flew over to Stephen, placing a panel over his head to stop the water. Stephen looked up to see the spell leaving the door.

He wiped his eyes quickly and slipped back into the water as Mordo re-entered.

“Whenever you are ready, you may leave,” he announced. “The healers have appointed me as your guardian.”

Stephen bit his lip. “When have you  _ not  _ been?” he muttered under his breath. Mordo huffed in amusement. 

“I’ll be outside when you’re ready,” Mordo said before stepping out again.

* * *

 

Several minutes later, Stephen came out of the bath room wrapped in a fuzzy white robe that went to his ankles. The cloak had slipped itself over him, enjoying the soft fabric as well. 

“There are robes for you in your room,” Mordo said, gesturing to the changing room.

“Thank you,” Stephen muttered, avoiding eye contact with him. He hurried into the room and locked the door behind him. A minute later, he stepped out again, wearing his dark red robes and black boots. The cloak was still attached but was putting space between itself and the robes.

“I don’t think it likes these,” Stephen commented.

Mordo smirked. “No, it has always been determined to be the only red article of clothing its master wears.”

Stephen winced at the word ‘master’ and looked at the collar. “Sorry pal, I’ll get new robes.” The collar patted his cheek affectionately.

“Ready?” Mordo asked, happy to see a little bit of life back in Stephen. 

“Yes,” he replied. They exited the healing rooms together. Outside, it was a clean, cool spring morning. The sun had just come over the mountains. Off in the distance, the buzz of Kathmandu began to fill their ears. It was so strange to think a sanctuary like this was hidden away in the middle of the city. As they stepped outside the building, Stephen looked up. They were at the bottom of a crater, or so it felt like. Above them was Kamar-Taj with a wooden staircase winding down the cliff’s edge.

“Are we walking?” Stephen asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Unfortunately yes,” Mordo replied. “A new shield has been created over Kamar-Taj. One that prevents sling rings from working here. No one can come in or out of Kamar-Taj that way anymore.” He paused for a moment. “That also means no more stealing books from the library.”

Stephen snorted, rolling his eyes. A laugh began to bubble in his chest. Mordo stared at him in disbelief...before a smile bloomed on his face as well. The two men stood there, laughing mindlessly. Mordo felt his heart swell at seeing Stephen laugh. The way his eyes scrunched at the edges, his heavily defined laugh lines around his lips and the way the tip of his tongue pushed through his teeth. He leaned in, wrapping an arm around Stephen’s shoulders. He felt Stephen’s bandaged hands on his chest.

“Oh Stephen, it brings me such joy to see you laugh,” Mordo sighed. “It is a welcoming sight.” A soft breeze fluttered around them and for a moment, just a moment, he felt more confident about the situation.

“Come, let us get you situated in our room and from where, we will decide what to.”

_ “Our  _ room?” Stephen raised an eyebrow. “What happened to my...my room?”

Mordo nodded. “Yes, well...um, if you did not know….” he felt his own cheek burn as he blushed. “I am now Sorcerer Supreme.”

Stephen’s mouth dropped open. “Y-you are? Mordo, that’s...that’s wonderful. Congratulations…”

Mordo bowed his head slightly. “Thank you...it was bestowed upon me and I aim to see I do not disappoint.”

“Bestowed?” Stephen asked. “By-by who?” Then he made a face. “Oh...by the uh...Vish-visho?”

“The Vishanti, yes,” Mordo nodded. He was surprised Stephen remembered that. “After...the portal was sealed, they named me Sorcerer Supreme. The temples of the mystic arts are slowing rebuilding. More protective barriers are being added, new teachers appointed. Your recovery is my top priority at Kamar-Taj,” Mordo said sternly. “I would like you to stay in the same room as I, just so you are safe. There are protective spells over the Sorcerer Supreme's chambers so that no entity or spell can breach it. There you will be safe if I am not here.”

“Do I  _ have _ to stay there?” Stephen asked, frowning slightly.

“Only when you rest,” Mordo assured him as they began to climb the steps. “Master Hamir will help you regain your powers. He is the only one who knows how and he will see that you are trained more.”

Stephen nodded. “One step at a time then,” he commented as they climbed.

  
“Yes,” Mordo said, taking Stephen’s hand in his own. They exchanged hopeful smiles with one another before continuing their journey back to Kamar-Taj. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mordo is speaking Romanian to Stephen when he sleeps. Courtesy of Google translate. 
> 
> Next part: Stephen gets in trouble and tempers flare between him and Mordo over his well being.


	6. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Mordo finally talk and confess everything to one another.

 

3 weeks had passed since Stephen left the healing houses and Mordo was swept up in his duties as Sorcerer Supreme. He underwent the ritual to grant him the official title, to accept the powers necessary for him to lead the mystic world. Mordo traveled to each of the sanctums, appointing new masters and seeing that the buildings were restored properly. He returned to the temple near Everest to thank the surviving sorcerers for their help. 

Sometimes, Mordo went days without being to return to Kamar-Taj. The force field that prevented sling rings from working was a double edged sword. On the one hand, it gave him a sense of security, knowing that no one could blindly walk in, and that Stephen was safe. On the other, it meant his return home was much longer. 

Master Hamir sent written letters when he could, informing Mordo of Stephen’s health and recovery. He was slowly regaining his physical strength and once a day, the healers would introduce a small portion of Stephen’s powers back to his body. It was a slow process, since a large dose could overwhelm his body and cause any number of complications.

From the sound of Master Hamir’s latest letter, Stephen was improving, but he still refused to speak about what happened at the sanctum after Kaecilius banished Mordo to Mt. Everest. The medical report told Mordo everything he needed to know physically, but mentally, emotionally, Stephen kept those secrets locked away. It pained Mordo to know that Stephen suffered and even worse, he kept that burden upon his own shoulders.

One evening, Mordo patrolled the borders of a temple in Syracuse, the salt air prickling his skin. Perhaps when Stephen was in better health, Mordo would bring him here for a vacation. As he turned the corner, an apprentice came running.

“Master Mordo!” he cried, gasping for breath. “You are needed downstairs. Tina is here!”

His stomach dropped and Mordo bolted for the front doors. Tina stood there, wringing her hands nervously. She ran to meet him when he appeared.

“Tina, what is it!?” Mordo asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice. 

“Master Mordo,” she bowed respectfully. “We need you at Kamar-Taj.”

“What has happened?” he pressed.  _ Please let Stephen be okay! _

“It’s Stephen,” Tina sighed. “He...well, he broke into the archives to take the remainder of his power back. His body had a cosmic overdose, but we managed to stabilize him.”

“Oh heavens,” Mordo cursed under his breath. “Where is he now?”

“The healing rooms. He’s not happy.”

“No, I imagine not,” Mordo chuckled darkly. “Very well, I will return at once.”

* * *

Stephen was once again stuck in a bed. He huffed, tossing and turning restlessly. He was fine! So what if his body went into shock!? It simply wasn’t fair. The cloak tried to console him, but Stephen smacked it away and the cloak curled up in the corner on the floor. At the sound of footsteps,the cloak sprang up.

The door opened and Mordo stepped in. “Stephen, what have you done?” he sighed.

“It’s  _ my  _ power. I don’t see what the big deal is,” he snapped. “They were gonna give it to me anyways.”

“Yes, but in the proper doses,” Mordo explained, shutting the door. “There is a reason we do not introduce it all at once. Your body could go into shock, you could lose your humanity and simply exist as a source of power for others to draw off of or simply die from the sheer force of it all! Is that what you want?”

Stephen pouted, turning away from Mordo. Great, now he was being scolded! “You said I’d get it back-”

“In due time!” Mordo snapped, his patience wearing thin. “You are still healing. You cannot jump back into this feet first-”

“What do you expect me to do!?” Stephen yelled, getting out of bed. He was shaky on his feet and gripped the bed for balance. “Just... _ lay around _ all day and be some damsel in distress? Expect others to protect me? Or what- just stay here and keep your bed warm for you!?”

“ _ Stephen _ !” Mordo barked. “You know that is not true.”

“That’s what my life is!” Stephen yelled, curling his hands into fists. “I just stay here, locked away while everyone else fights. Everyone coddles me and thinks I can only handle tiny bits of powers  _ that are mine!  _ I’m useless now and no one seems to realize that I can do this! I’ve been through  _ worse _ ! You should know that!”

Mordo winced at Stephen’s words. He was right. “Stephen…” he whispered gently.

“Don’t!” Stephen snapped, pointing a finger in his face. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ pity me right now! I went through  _ hell  _ in more ways than one! If and  _ when _ Dormammu comes back and brings Kae... _ him _ , I have to be ready! I have to fight him. Being weak like this will only make them stronger! If I can’t defend myself, then…” Tears burned in his eyes. “Then how can I…?” He gasped, trying to stifle a sob.

“Stephen…” Mordo whispered, reaching out to cup the man’s cheek. Stephen moved instinctively, burrowing into Mordo’s chest. He placed his hands on Stephen’s back, holding him close. “It’s alright...your fears are valid and understandable. No one is pitying you, I promise you that.” He looked down at the other man, kissing his forehead tenderly. 

“We reintroduce powers because it is a massive weight upon the body,” Mordo explained. “It is like retraining a muscle, it takes  _ time.  _ You saw what it did when you tried to absorb all of it at once. The body cannot handle that kind of strain.”

Stephen nodded against his chest. “Yeah, it hurt like a bitch.”

Mordo snorted at the phrase. “You’re never one for being idle, are you?”

Stephen shook his head. “Noooope.”

“Just this once, will you please?” Mordo asked, cupping Stephen’s face so they could look eye-to-eye. “Please...for me? This is a fearful time for us all, myself included.”

“W-what? How-you...you’re going to be an amazing Sorcerer Supreme,” Stephen commented, putting his hands over Mordo’s. “What is there for you to afraid of?”

Mordo huffed, closing his eyes for a moment. “I fear for you,” he admitted. “And yes...I will confess, I had asked the healers to keep you here longer than necessary. I had your belongings moved to my private suite because of the extra protection spells for my own peace of mind.”

Stephen frowned. “Why? Why would you do that? Because I’m a weak pawn for Dormammu to use?”

Mordo made a pained face, nearly on the verge of tears himself. “That is part of it yes…” he confessed. “There is no doubt that word has spread of Kaecilius’ vile attempts to subjugate you. Other beings may attempt it again, especially while you are recovering. It is for your own safety that you are kept hidden away until you are strong enough to fight. Also, it lets me rest easy at night.”

Stephen blinked, confused. “What are you talking about?”

Mordo hesitated, his thumb coming to brush over Stephen’s cheek. His eyes had a strange mix of sorrow and bliss in them.

“I’ve nearly lost you  _ twice _ ,” he whispered. “My heart, my soul could not handle it again. Please Stephen, do not make me lose you again, even to yourself. I know you suffer, even if you will not admit it,” he said softly. “I am here. You do not have to hide-”

“How can you-?” Stephen’s voice cracked. “After what he did?”

“Because Kaecilius is a vile, disgusting monster!” Mordo hissed. “What he did is unforgivable, but in no way, does it make you any less of a man! You did  _ nothing  _ to warrant this. I do not look at you any differently than I did before. I am not repelled by you.”

Like a dam breaking, Stephen broke down sobbing. Those were the words he didn’t know he needed to hear. As he sobbed, Mordo guided him to the bed, setting him down gently. 

“Do not hide yourself from me,” Mordo pleaded. “This is a burden you cannot carry alone. Let me help you.”

“I don’t-I don’t know how. He...I tried to fight him!” Stephen whimpered. “I couldn’t...do anything. I  _ begged _ him to stop, but it-it...he said he liked t-th-the sound-” another humiliated cry came from his lips and Stephen buried his face in Mordo’s chest.

Mordo held him tightly, burning hot tears spilling from his eyes. His imagination had run wild with any possible scenario of what Kaecilius had done, but to even have an inkling of what truly happened tore his heart to shred. “You fought him, even in your darkest moments,” he whispered, running his fingers through Stephen’s hair. “That takes true strength, Stephen.”

“It didn’t m-make a difference. He still…” Stephen gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“I know,” Mordo sighed. “I know...but you are right, Stephen. You have suffered greatly and yet, here you are. Alive. Does that not count for something?”

Stephen sniffled and sat up, his bloodshot eyes meeting Mordo’s. “...I guess,” he shrugged.

“You are stronger than you realize,” Mordo smiled. “You have a strength to you that I have never seen in anyone before. I know you will recover and become stranger than ever before. You have already accomplished so much.”

“Like what? Being used as a sacrifice to some deadly god?” Stephen scoffed.

Mordo winced. “Not only that….even in a powerless state, did you not assist me in summoning the Vishanti?”

“Doesn’t that make me a relic, technically?” Stephen pointed out.

Mordo burst out laughing, throwing his head back. He put a fist over his mouth to quiet himself. “I suppose it does, in a sense,” he chuckled. “Nevertheless, you performed the ritual.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Stephen mumbled.

“Did you not confront Dormammu  _ twice-” _

“Yeah, cause you were trying to offer yourself to him and I wasn’t going to let that happen!” Stephen retorted. “What’s the point of all this?”

“My point is,” Mordo took Stephen’s hand in his own, “is that you are giving yourself less credit than you truly deserve. You are right to say that you have been kept from the truth, for your own safety. Even with your powers, you have fought bravely. I admire that very much. I hate to say that these events have brought to light something I denied myself.”

Stephen frowned. “What?”

“My affection for you,” Mordo blushed. “From the moment I saw you, I was intrigued. I convinced the Ancient One to let you into Kamar-Taj, promising her that you were my responsibility. I knew you were genuine and only wanted help. A desperate man on his straw, looking for any shred of hope. I wanted that hope to be me.”

Stephen’s jaw dropped. “Y-you..so you-the courtyard, you were following me? And all this time, why didn’t you say something? Student-teacher relationship?”

“No, I denied myself the joys of earning your affections out of fear that something like this would happen. That you and I would be used against one another in battle so that our enemies may win. But now I see that I was wrong,” Mordo sighed. “If anything, my love for you is what gave me the strength to come back. I knew I could not leave you at the hands of Kaecilius and his zealots. Though I arrived when it was almost too late, you now see that there is no length that I would not go for you, Stephen,” he confessed, raising the man’s wounded hand to his mouth to kiss his knuckles.

“Mordo, I…” for once, Stephen was speechless. “I...feel the same,” he admitted. “You were the only one who saw me at my lowest point. You gave me a chance and still treated me equally. I never knew how to say anything to you about...any of this. When you...tried to take my place, I couldn’t bear it,” Stephen whispered. “I never wanted to see you in pain.”

“Nor do I, but you cannot sacrifice yourself every time, Stephen,” Mordo said.

“And you can’t keep denying yourself,” Stephen pointed out. “I...I care for you too, Mordo. So much.”

“Oh Stephen,” Mordo breathed and leaned in close. “May I?”

“Please,” Stephen replied, pressing their lips together. His shaking hands came up to rest against Mordo’s chest. “I...love you,” he whispered between kisses. He gripped the front of Mordo’s shirt as they lay back on the back, facing one another, their lips never parting. When Mordo scooted closer, their fronts touching, Stephen gasped and scampered away, his eyes wide.

He saw the heartache in Mordo’s eyes and curled up. “I’m...I’m sorry. I just...can’t.”

“I understand,” Mordo said, holding his hand out. “I will not force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

Stephen nodded. “Just...give me time. I want to, but I...not without being reminded of  _ him.” _

“I know,” Mordo whispered. He cursed Kaecilius in his mind. How dare that despicable man believe he had the right to Stephen’s body in that way! “I’ll be here, Stephen. Whenever you are ready.”

He nodded again and slowly scooted back towards Mordo. “Just...hold me?”

  
“Yes,” Mordo smiled, carefully wrapping his arms around Stephen, protecting him and relishing in the small gesture. He cradled the back of Stephen’s head with his hand, kissing his crown. “We will heal together,” he whispered, and for the first time since waking up after his ordeal, Stephen actually had hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. 
> 
> I know it's a sappy ending, but there isn't much more for the boys to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for this to be a one-shot, but I may continue it, if anyone is interested. Who wants to see Mordo rescue Stephen from Kaecilius?


End file.
